


Make the Shot

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempted Murder, Darkfic, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon comes back and holds a gun to Spencer's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Shot

They'd all been sat around the conference table, when Spencer had felt it, the cool barrel of a gun against his neck.

At first, the Doctor thought it was Morgan pulling a prank, but then Morgan was opposite him, across the table, frozen.

Everyone rose to their feet, JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Hotch pulling out their guns and Garcia stifling gasps. 

"Gideon." Hotch whispered "Put the gun down."

Spencer was hauled out of his chair, and pulled back against a warm body, "G-Gideon?" He whispered in confusion, choking slightly as Gideon's other arm wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place "I-I haven't seen you in 6 years."

"Spencer," came a whisper, just into his ear "God Spencer, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." Spencer whispered, trying to lean away from the gun "Just put the gun down, we can talk about all of this, none of it matters, it's fine-"

"Our chess game," Gideon whispered, and Spencer wished he could see him. He needed to see him "Our last chess game, never finished, it was still in your apartment this morning." Spencer stiffened, and he met JJ's nervous glance as she held her gun, trained just beside his head 

"You were in his house?" Morgan hissed "You sick freak-"

"I have keys." Gideon growled

"I had the locks changed," Spencer whimpered, slightly struggling for breath "Gideon please-"

"Spencer," he whispered again, pressing his chin against Spencer's head "You cut your hair." 

"Jason," Hotch ordered "Look at me, look at me, there you go," Spencer swallowed nervously "Tell us why. Tell us why you're doing this,"

"Hotch," Gideon whispered "Don't you see? None of it makes sense, and we're kidding ourselves. I've spent the past 6 years thinking about how to make it all go away, all the stress and all the pain, I need Spencer. I need to take him with me."

"You aren't taking him anywhere," Morgan promised "Put the gun down-"

"You're not as skinny as I remember," Gideon pointed out, disappointment layering his voice. Spencer didn't know how to respond. "What happened? You trained? Hand to hand combat with Morgan? Or did you just stop living off coffee alone?" the words were as though they were old friends, but the gun, that was warming against his throat juxtaposed all of the soft usherings. "Are you scared, Spencer? Are you worried I'll kill you."

"You won't kill me." He whispered, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "We're all profiling you right now, and you won't kill me."

"Profiling doesn't work." Gideon cried in anger

"Then how we all know you won't kill me?" Spencer tried again, voice calm, but his knees buckling "Because we all know," he reached up slowly, gripping the barrel of the gun with two fingers, and pulling it away from his throat slightly, Gideon let him, let him wriggle out of his grip, and turn to face him. They watched each other or a long time, and Spencer was struck by how...Gideon hadn't changed, a bit of a beard now, but he was the same, the same mentor he'd had before. "Why did you come here?"

"I was going to ask you to kill me Spencer, you're the only one I trust," Spencer stared at him

"You're delusional."

"Do it." Gideon whispered, aiming the gun at Spencer's head "Do it, or I'll kill you."

Spencer stared at him, pulled out his gun, only to throw it to the floor "You're delusional. You're not even Gideon anymore." Gideon stared at him, pushing the gun towards his own temple

"You're too weak. That hasn't changed."

No.

No, this was familiar, this was Maeve and Diane all over again, he couldn't watch this, he couldn't watch someone pull the trigger all over again, he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't do it! "Okay!" Spencer said quickly, picking up his gun off the floor, as the rest of his team stared at him "I'll do it-"

"Reid, put the gun down." Hotch ordered

"I can't." Spencer was blinking back tears "I can't have someone else kill themselves in front of me." Morgan, Rossi and Emily bowed their head as they realised what Spencer was referencing. He pulled the safety off

"What happened?" Gideon frowned, curiosity got the better of him "Who killed themselves in front of you?"

"My uh...my..." what was Maeve? He wanted to say girlfriend, but didn't sound important enough "The woman I love," he decided "Had a stalker, and she kidnapped her, and killed herself, the bullet travelled through her head, and killed...it killed Maeve."

"Spencer," Gideon whispered, that paternal instinct from so long ago coming back "It's okay-"

Spencer pulled the trigger.

Everyone gasped, and then froze in shock.

He'd just shot the gun out of Gideon's hand, hadn't even touched him. 

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" JJ whispered, much later, after Gideon had been taken away, Spencer smiled

"Morgan's been teaching me." He looked down "Remind me to thank him."

**Author's Note:**

> It was weird...but I liked it. Did you?  
> x


End file.
